Bart Simpson's Guide To Incest
by scooby823945
Summary: this is Bart Simpson's Guide To Incest.
1. bart and lisa

WARNING: This story includes graphic nudity and sex between minor,  
consenting  
brother and sister cartoon characters in an incestual manner.  
You have been  
warned.

First in a series of non-sequential stories.

And now, let  
the story begin...

Lisa sighed. Her parents didn't go out often as a  
rule, and it was even less  
often that they didn't go out as a family. But  
time changes all, as Lisa  
well knew. She was 12 now, her brother Bart, now  
14, and her little sister  
Maggie almost 6.

Lisa glanced around the  
room, and out the window. Yup, she was definitely  
alone.  
Maggie was sleeping over at a friend's house, and Bart was at  
Milhouse's  
(supposedly). Absent-mindedly, she put a hand on her hip, and a  
slight  
nervous twitch passed through her. Her hand slid across the front of  
her  
dress to her pubic region, as if testing the waters.

She pushed her door  
closed, as a precaution, and gently unfastened the catch  
on her dress. As it  
fell she felt the cool air of her room greet her.  
She fell back onto her  
bed, and relaxed her body. She pulled her left hand  
up to her chest, allowing her three fingers to drag across her firm stomach.  
Lisa took her fingertips  
and moved them around her breasts, circling her  
nipples. She reveled in the  
sensation as they responded in rapt attention.

Lisa sent her other hand  
to her navel, and gently began to finger it with her  
pinky momentarily before  
creeping farther downward. She toyed with the  
elastic to her white cotton  
panties, occasionally darting a finger or two  
beneath the  
waistband.

Meanwhile, Bart walked up to the house after an afternoon at  
the arcade.

"Damn Nelson..." he muttered, looking again to the sticky Squishee stain  
on  
his shirt and arm. He went inside, and kicked off his shoes at the door.  
He  
climbed the stairs, peeling off his shirt and shorts on the way, stopping  
at  
the top to slide off his socks. As he passed into the bathroom, he  
tossed  
his briefs behind him to the hallway, then turned, and closed the  
door.

Bart started the shower, and jumped in. He quickly scrubbed the  
sticky  
squishee off of his shoulder before turning off the water. Soap in  
hand, he  
slowly and methodically lathered his wet body. Putting down the bar,  
he  
began to rub his soapy skin, enjoying his coat of suds. He stroked  
the  
insides of his thighs with one hand, and rubbed his buttocks with the  
other.  
This gentle action caused his penis to slowly become aroused,  
erecting itself  
with the precision of a master architect.

He lightly  
teased his loose scrotum as his shaft reached its full length,  
savoring the  
sensation that lay somewhere between a tickle and a rub. He  
pinched at his  
awake nipples and grabbed at his boyish breasts as he sank to  
the bottom of  
the empty wet tub.

He watched the muscles of his yellow penis contract,  
and thrilled at the  
dollop of clear precum that oozed from its engorged head.  
Deciding he could  
wait no longer, he deftly gripped his shaft and slowly  
stroked it's 5 inch  
length. After a few gentle strokes, he felt his muscles  
begin to tense.  
He  
pulled his legs toward him, and with his fingers traced the boundary of  
his  
sac to its base, and beyond until his middle finger found his puckered  
tan  
anus.

He circled his boy button, and ran his fingers up and down  
his crack. Bart  
was near the brink now, and he began to time the strokes of  
his boyhood with  
the touching of his boycunt. He felt it - the tingle of  
unescapable destiny,  
but he fought it, attempting to deny it. This pushed his  
sense of pleasure  
even higher until Bart knew he could resist no  
longer.

Bart pushed the tip of his middle finger into is butt, and he  
shivered when  
he felt it penetrate his own sanctity, the walls of his anus  
tingling with  
lust as he wiggled the yellow intruder merrily. This pushed  
Bart over the  
brink, and on the downstroke his penis erupted, firing a gob of  
cum onto his  
chest.

Bart began to convulse, consumed in his  
self-pleasuring. He stroked his  
pulsating shaft shakily, and fired another  
salvo, the fruits of his labor  
splashing onto his face.  
Third and fourth rounds coated his tummy as he  
continued to wiggle the  
fingertip in his ass, his entire body wracked in  
pleasure.

Bart  
relaxed for a few minutes, aftershocks from his thunderous self-  
inflicted  
orgasm passing through him intermittently, soaking in the sensation  
of the  
large puddles of semen floating on a layer of soapy lather before  
rising  
woozily to his feet to turn on the shower again.

Lisa was beginning to  
enjoy her self-indulgence.  
She rubbed her buttocks,  
hips, and pubic mound through her panties, loving  
the feel of her sanctum  
being teased through its cotton prison.

After  
pleasuring herself for several minutes in this manner, she ran her palm  
over  
the bulge in her panties to discover that they were becoming wet.  
Seizing on  
the erotic thought of wetting her panties, she teased and rubbed  
her encased  
pussy until the white cotton was coated with a thick slick of her  
juices. At  
long last, she slid her fingers into the legbands of her drenched  
underpants,  
and slowly shimmied them down her soft legs, pulling her feet  
toward her to  
remove her last vestige of modesty, leaving her totally exposed  
on her bed.  
She pulled her soaked panties to her face and smelled them, the  
scent of her  
own pussy filling her nostrils before she lustily licked at her  
own panties  
that she had just wetted.

Bart dried himself off, and crossed the hall  
from the bathroom to his  
bedroom. He opened his dresser, and fished through  
the contents.

"Damn..." he thought; "Where the hell did all my underwear  
go?" He looked  
about, but there was none to be found. He slipped down the  
stairs to the  
laundry room, but there was no clothes basket full of  
underpants there,  
either. `Maybe Lisa knows where the clean clothes are...'  
he thought. His  
heart jumped when a spontaneous thought occurred to him: `I  
wonder if she'd  
let me wear one of hers...' He quickly dismissed it, and  
adjusting his towel  
for maximum coverage, ascended the stairs.

Bart  
approached his sister's room, his bathtowel draped around him over his  
hips,  
held to him by his right hand. Lisa's door was slightly ajar, and he  
assumed  
that she was at work at her desk again. He pushed the door open with  
his  
shoulder, taking a step in and saying: "Hey Lis..."

There was Lisa, on  
her bed, completely naked. Her legs were spread, and he  
could see her hand on  
her pussy, her middle finger buried inside.  
Lisa's  
glazed eyes focused immediately on Bart, and she yelped in shock.  
Bart  
jumped back involuntarily, losing the grip on his towel, which fell to  
the  
floor. His penis began to swell in pure reaction to the encounter. For  
a  
few seconds, neither could move, eyes fixed on each other.

Lisa  
jerked her finger from her muff and spread her palm as if to conceal  
herself  
as she slammed her legs shut. Bart turned his legs inward and leaned  
away,  
assuming a fig-leaf position.

"Sorry!" they both stuttered, embarrassment  
setting in. The two of them  
remained still, both looking away from each  
other. After an awkward moment,  
Bart's eyes wandered back to his sister as  
Lisa returned her gaze to her  
brother. They slowly relaxed their extreme  
positions, allowing them to  
better glimpse one another.

"Would...  
Would you like me...  
to leave?" Bart stammered.

"No.. Not unless... you want to..." Lisa  
replied hesitantly, both of them  
extremely nervous.

"*heh* This is  
kinda silly, isn't it?" Lisa asked; "I mean, we used to take  
baths  
together... *heh*"

"Yeah, I guess it is... *heh* Being naked never  
bothered us before, did it?  
*heh*" Bart replied.

"I mean, we're  
brother and sister, what do we have to hide, right?"  
Lisa  
asked.

"Right..." Bart agreed.

By this time, Bart was  
again standing up straight, hands resting on his hips,  
and Lisa had parted  
her legs slightly, letting her hand rest to one side of  
her  
crotch.

"Umm, Lisa? Would you mind, if I came in?" Bart finally  
requested.

"No, that's fine."  
Lisa replied.

With that, Bart reached down automatically to pick up his  
dropped towel.

"You don't have to bring the towel, it's not like I  
haven't seen or touched  
your pee-pee before..."  
Lisa reminded him.

Bart approached Lisa's bed, still nervous. Lisa  
scooted over to the far side  
of the mattress so that she lay on her side, and  
her brother sat down half-  
Indian style next to her.

Lisa's attention  
was still drawn to her brother's stiff member waggling from  
his trunk. Bart  
was employed in much the same fashion, admiring his sister's  
perky tits and  
the curve of her crotch. Both had an amount of sandy blond  
curly pubic hair,  
although Bart had more than Lisa.

Bart was enthralled by his younger  
sibling. In his mind, he remembered the  
few times Lisa had allowed him to  
come in contact with her pussy. And he  
longed to touch it again.

Bart  
reached out, and gently made contact with Lisa's labia. He couldn't  
believe  
how smooth it was. She jumped with his touch, but did not protest.  
Curiously  
he began to paw it, spurred on by his sister's soft moans, and with  
each  
touch, Lisa opened her legs wider.

Lisa recalled their numerous baths  
together, and the fascination she had as  
a little girl with the soft floppy  
pee-pee between her brother's legs.  
Remembering how much Bart liked it in  
the past, she reached out, and touched  
the head of his penis, causing him to  
gasp. She slowly felt the tender  
underside as it sprang to life in her hand,  
extending to its full length.  
His larger amount of light pubic hair piqued  
her curiosity, and she began to  
run her fingers through it.

She  
couldn't believe how good Bart's boyish hands were on her body as he  
explored  
her, and was intrigued by the texture of her brother's boyhood. He  
had  
crawled completely onto the bed now, and was lying next to her, as  
she  
explored his scrotum with great interest.

Lisa shuddered when she  
felt a new sensation on her wet mound. She looked  
down to see her brother  
lapping at her lightly haired labia. And she loved  
it. Bart ran his tongue up  
and down her outer lips, and Lisa willingly  
opened her legs until her lips  
parted for him.

She looked at Bart's wet pinkish-yellow glans, and  
decided to return the  
favor. Opening her mouth wide, she overtook it, and  
closed her mouth around  
the head with a gentle suck. Bart moaned and  
immediately bucked, pushing him  
further into his sister's mouth. Lisa pulled  
back slightly, finding more  
interest in using her tongue to play with his  
shaft than impaling her head on  
it.

Lisa felt her brother's tongue dip  
between her outer lips, sampling her  
juices. His licks became more urgent,  
and she willingly spread her legs as  
wide as she could as Bart began to  
torture her with alternating licks of  
intensity and location before adding  
his hands, stroking her thighs and butt.

Without warning, he slid off the  
bed, and Lisa's mouth attempted to follow,  
greedily trying to reach her new  
toy with her tongue.  
Then she realized what  
he was doing. Bart turned his full attention to her,  
grasping the globes of  
her buttocks in his hands and pulling her to his eager  
mouth.

Bart probed deeper and deeper into his sister's pussy, running his  
tongue  
between her delicate furrows. Lisa was sopping wet by this time, and  
Bart  
occasionally stopped his delvings into her tender snatch long enough to  
lap  
up the stray juices, running his tongue from the bottom of her soft ass  
to  
the top of her hooded clit.

This continued until Bart allotted more  
attention to the upper portions of  
her vulva, discovering her clitoris. Lisa  
squeaked as his tongue lapped at  
the sensitive region. She squirmed and  
squealed in ecstacy as her brother  
gleefully tongued her with  
abandon.

Lisa's breathing became ragged, and she felt the warning signs  
of a powerful  
orgasm tingle through her crotch and nipples. She stroked the  
sides of her  
hips as she began to buck, her brother's tongue continuing to  
dart into her  
honey pot.

"Oh...Oh...OH!" she moaned as she thrashed  
about on the bed; "There, Bart!"  
she encouraged. "Yes! There, Bart!" she  
panted as Bart teased her clit  
further. "OH, _YES_ BART!" she gasped as with  
a loud groan she lurched,  
climax consuming her young frame.

Bart  
felt the floodgates open before him, and eagerly he drank from his  
sister's  
naked fountain. Wave after wave pulsated through her soft pussy as  
Bart  
lapped up every drop.

He withdrew his tongue from her muff, and softly  
licked and kissed her entire  
mound. He worked his way up from there, covering  
her stomach and breasts  
with feathery touched from his lips until he was at  
her side.

"Ohhh,  
Lis..." he moaned, as if suddenly in discomfort.

"What's the matter?"  
Lisa inquired curiously.

"My pee-pee hurts." he informed  
her.

"Aww, I'm sorry..." Lisa comforted him sympathetically. She looked  
at his  
neglected penis, still erect, a large slick of precum running down  
the  
length. Gently, she placed the palm of her hand over the head, and gave  
it  
a reassuring soft rub.

"Mmmmmm..." Bart responded, a slight smile  
crossing his face, as if his  
sister was soothing away the pain.

"Want  
me to kiss it and make it all better?" Lisa cooed.

"Would you?" pleaded  
Bart.

"If it will make you feel better..." she replied, climbing off the  
bed,  
reappearing at the foot.

Lisa produced her tongue, and took it  
between her brother's legs, playfully  
licking at the back of his scrotum. She  
could see a slick trail of precum  
again drooling down from the head of his  
penis, and decided to pursue it to  
its source.  
Slowly she teased his puffy sac, jiggling Bart's testicles  
merrily. At last  
her tongue met the clear trail, and she lapped at it up  
the bottom of his  
shaft until she reached the mouth of the sticky river.

Again Lisa took  
her brother's penis into her warm mouth. Reflexively, Bart  
spasmed, and  
brought his hands down to his younger sister's head, lovingly  
stroking her  
blond locks. Lisa used her hands to pet her brother's sculpted  
scrotum as she  
began to bob up and down the length of Bart's engorged cock.  
She knew it  
wouldn't take long to bring him off, as the movement of his hands  
at the back  
of his head became increasingly jerky and spasmodic.

Lisa backed off  
Bart's shaft until only his swollen glans remained in her  
hungry mouth, and  
placed her hands so that they encircled the base of his  
penis, softly  
kneading the pliant flesh. She swirled her tongue around his  
sensitive tip  
before probing the opening at its head. Then, she teased and  
tickled the  
underside of his glans, finding her brother to be particularly  
susceptible to  
stimulation there, as Bart let loose a heavy moan with  
her  
activities.

She could feel Bart's body begin to tremble now, and  
as she began again to  
suck him in earnest, his hips began to thrust in time  
to her fellating  
rhythms. He was whimpering now, absolutely shaking as he  
bounced his ass on  
the bed. Lisa felt his hands clamp down on the back of her  
head, and Bart  
pulled his sister's head down until he could feel her nose in  
his pubic hair.

With one final desperate suck from Lisa, Bart felt his  
boyhood explode.  
In  
his own little sister's mouth. The thought sent an additional shiver  
down  
his spine as he convulsed on the bed. Lisa felt a hot gooeyness squirt  
into  
her mouth, spraying the back of her throat. She attempted to gulp down  
as  
much as she could, tasting spurt after spurt of her brother's semen as  
it  
coated the rear of her mouth.

Bart released his grip on Lisa's  
head. He could still feel his penis  
ejaculating into her mouth. Softly he  
caressed the back of his sister's neck  
and chin, admiring how his hands could  
feel her swallowing.

With a groan, he lifted Lisa's head from her task,  
greeting her with a  
beaming smile.

"Oh,  
Lisa, that was soooo good! You're soo good!" Bart praised, and Lisa  
smiled,  
too, basking in his kind words. She nuzzled his spent penis against  
her  
cheek.

Bart sat up and opened his arms. Lisa climbed into them, and they  
leaned  
back onto the bed in a warm embrace.  
She felt an intense closeness to her  
brother from the intimacy they had just  
shared, something which Bart felt as  
well.

Bart absentmindedly petted  
Lisa's breasts as they lay together, surrounded by  
a post-orgasmic glow that  
defied description.

"You know," Lisa finally said, "Mom and Dad will be  
home soon."

"You're right!" Bart replied with slight alarm; "We'd better  
get cleaned up."

Lisa grinned. "How old were we the last time we took a  
bath together?"

FINIS


	2. Bart, Maggie, Lisa, Marge Simpson, and M

WARNING: This story includes graphic nudity and sex between minor,  
brother  
and sister cartoon characters in an incestual manner. You have been warned.

Second in a series of non-sequential stories.

And now, let  
the story begin...

"Bart!" Marge called up the stairs.

"Yeah,  
Mom?" came the eventual reply as he poked his head out of his room.

"Lisa  
and I are going shopping. Watch after Maggie, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Bart  
grudgingly agreed.

"Have fun, Bart!" Lisa taunted as she walked out the  
door.

"There's pizza money on the kitchen table, and you know where the  
emergency  
numbers are...  
We'll be back around 3." With that, Marge shut the door.

Bart listened  
intently for the sound of the departing family station wagon.

"Woo-hoo!"  
he cried, sliding down the bannister to the living room.  
"Noon..." he mused,  
looking at the clock. He went to Maggie's room, and  
found her asleep in her  
crib. He tiptoed back to his room, and began to  
close his door, before  
thinking better of it. If she started crying, he'd  
have to do something about  
it.

"Now to get comfortable..."  
he said to himself as he pulled his orange shirt  
over his head and tossed it across the room. He then grasped his blue shorts  
and slid them down his legs,  
reaching down to pull off each sock as he  
stepped out of his pants. With  
that, he jumped onto the bed.

"Mmm..." he mumbled quietly as felt the  
cool sheets on his body. Bart  
relaxed his muscles and simply lay there for  
the longest time.  
On impulse,  
he reached down to adjust himself through his white briefs. As  
his hand  
grasped the bump in his shorts, a thought occurred to him; "Ya know,  
I don't  
even have to have these on..." And with that, he plunged his thumbs  
inside  
his waistband and peeled the cotton underwear off his frame.

"Yeah... That's better." he thought as he rubbed his soft, round butt against  
the  
sheets. He stretched himself out and again released the tension in  
his  
muscles, now and then absent-mindedly reaching over to rub his foreskin  
or  
pet his scrotum.

After a time however, Bart was pulled from his  
relaxation by the shrill note  
of his baby sister crying.

"Damn!" he  
thought, releasing his penis and beginning to look for his  
underwear. "Wait a  
sec... It's just me and Maggie, and she's just a baby,  
I don't have to get  
dressed." he said to himself, scooting his bare bottom  
off the bed. Quickly  
he made his way across the house to the playroom.

He found his sister  
standing up in her crib, pouting. "What's your problem,  
man?" Bart asked her.  
Maggie reached out beyond the rails of her crib. "Oh,  
you want out, do you?  
Well, all right." he told her.

"Is this better, Maggie?" Bart asked  
rhetorically as he picked her up,  
holding her to his bare chest. She smiled  
back at him as he carried her to  
the playroom.

Bart sat down, and held  
her close to his boyish chest. Maggie struggled  
after a moment, and so he set  
her down on the floor with her pacifier. She  
crawled off across the room to  
play with some stuffed animals in the corner,  
and so Bart leaned back against  
the wall.

Bart watched Maggie suck at her pacifier, and he began to  
think about  
breastfeeding. He wondered how it would feel to have a hungry  
mouth sucking  
at his tit like a hungry kitten. He remembered seeing Marge  
breastfeeding  
Maggie, and Lisa years before.

As  
he pondered the image, he began to rub and pull his left nipple,  
attempting  
to imagine the sensations of a small mouth around it. The more he  
pinched the  
pinkish-yellow knob, the more he became aware that his young  
penis was  
getting hard. He looked at it, still enthralled by the stiffness  
of the organ  
as he ran his fingers around his areolas.

He was about to reach down to  
stroke his erect boyhood when Maggie began to  
crawl back toward him. He  
looked up, and watched her approach.

"What's the matter, Maggie?" he  
impatiently asked her, leaning forward, as if  
expecting an  
explanation.

Maggie whimpered, and Bart understood. She had lost her  
pacifier in the pile  
of plush toys and couldn't find it.

"Lost your  
pacifier, huh?" he teased as she crawled alongside his bare leg.  
"All right,  
I'll help you find it." he told her, patting her gently on the  
head. He  
leaned back again, and turned toward Maggie as he got to his knees,  
his young  
penis waggling in front of her.

Bart paused and looked at his little  
sister. She was looking directly at his  
penis. The unexpected attention  
caused the muscles in his organ to  
reflexively contract as she stared at the  
thing in front of her. To Bart's  
astonishment, Maggie reached out and  
curiously grasped his stiff member in  
her little hands. His entire body  
jerked as she gripped the pinkish-yellow  
stub.

"Maggie! What are  
you..." he stammered as she attempted to pull it toward  
her. Deciding she  
couldn't, she instead brought her head to the head of her  
older brother's  
penis. In one move, she opened her mouth and closed it  
around Bart's  
shaft.

Bart lurched back reflexively, pulling his glans out of Maggie's  
mouth as he  
fell back on his butt. He could feel his sister's spit covering  
his dick,  
and the cool air against the warm saliva sent a thrilling sensation  
up and  
down the length of it.

Maggie crawled between her brother's  
sprawled legs, placed her hands on the  
soft flesh where boyhood meets body,  
and took all of Bart's 10 year old 3  
inch penis into her mouth, suckling it  
like a hungry kitten.

His mind reeled and his little pee-pee felt as if  
it was on fire.  
The  
feelings he was experiencing were like nothing he'd felt before.  
All he  
could do was watch Maggie's cheeks puff and feel her tongue rub the  
tender  
underside of his most private of parts.

He just laid there and  
let the feelings wash over his confused body, trying  
to sort out what his  
body was telling him. He realized he was spreading his  
legs and arching his  
back.

"Maggie is sucking on my pee-pee!" he thought to himself; "My  
little baby  
sister has my pee-pee in her mouth!"

The notion set his  
mind and body on fire as he considered it, and Bart's hips  
began to pulsate.  
The convulsing spread through his frame like an  
earthquake.  
He began to think about all the so-called 'naughty' names that  
he also called  
his pee-pee.

The  
muscles in his pudgy stomach were beginning to tense, and the muscles in  
his  
chubby thighs and puffy buttcheeks were beginning to twitch, white hot,  
as if  
about to cramp, and so Bart began to push his bottom forward, almost  
like he  
was feeding his pee-pee to his infant sister.

"Eat my wiener! Eat my  
wiener, Maggie!" Bart blurted desperately, imagining  
his penis to be a hot  
dog in her mouth as he felt the muscles in his immature  
penis pull his head  
to his sister's lips, then fire it to the back of her  
mouth as he shot blank  
after blank in a fantastic dry orgasm.

"Oh, wow man!" he gasped as he  
panted breathlessly, his mind reeling from the  
new feelings he was getting  
from between his legs as Maggie continued to suck  
him. He could feel his limp  
penis being stretched by the motion of his  
sister's mouth and he marvelled at  
it.

The phone rang, and Bart quickly pulled Maggie from her new toy to  
answer it.  
It was Milhouse.

"Hey, Bart, ya wanna go play video games down at the mall?" he asked.

"Not today, Milhouse.  
I gotta babysit Maggie."  
Bart replied.

"Well, that's never stopped you before..."  
Milhouse insisted.

"I know..." Bart told him; "Maybe tomorrow, okay?  
Just not today."

"Well, okay..."

Bart hung up the phone and  
looked at the clock. It was 1:30. He'd have to  
order the pizza now if he  
didn't want to explain what he was doing all the  
time Marge and Lisa were  
gone.  
He got Maggie a bottle and strode back into  
the playroom, now enjoying the  
cool breeze against his still-wet pee-pee.

He  
sat down beside her, and Maggie reached out again to Bart's drooping  
penis.  
"Maybe later." Bart told her, and put her back in the crib with the  
bottle.

Bart  
came back awhile later, once again dressed. The pizza man would be  
there any  
minute.  
Maggie had finished her lunch and was fast asleep. He  
took the empty bottle,  
and looked at his sister for a moment. "Sweet dreams,  
Maggie."  
he whispered to her, softly kissing her forehead.

FINIS


	3. Lisa, Maggie, & Marge Simpson

WARNING: This story includes graphic nudity and sex play between  
minor,  
consenting sister cartoon characters in an incestual manner.  
You  
have been warned.

Third in a series of non-sequential  
stories.

Thanks to Waldo for the inspiration for this one.

And  
now, let the story begin...

Lisa smiled. Once again she was left in  
charge of the house.  
Homer was out  
bowling, and Marge was at a Tupperware party. Bart was spending  
the night at  
Lewis' which left just her twelve year old self and five year  
old Maggie.

Maggie  
was tucked in for the night, and so Lisa relaxed on her bed in her  
light blue  
nightgown, flipping absent-mindedly through a Cory fanzine.  
As  
she did so, her thoughts began to stray. She imagined what it might be  
like  
to make out with him, and her budding hormones began to carry the  
fantasy  
ever closer to its logical conclusion in her mind.

Lisa  
imagined his hands all over her body, softly caressing her skin and  
gently  
petting her most sensitive regions. As she fantasized, she ran a hand  
up and  
down her chest and stomach, occasionally darting lower. A slight  
tingling  
began to develop deep in her crotch which she was not unaware of.  
Deciding  
to indulge in herself, she parted her legs and let her nightgown  
ride up  
until she exposed the gentle curve of her pubescent mound. Her  
fingers danced  
across the smooth skin, aware of her light accumulation of  
pubic locks that  
complimented her touch.

She lovingly played with herself for several  
minutes, enjoying the pleasure  
she was experiencing. To her satisfaction, her  
pussy was becoming pleasingly  
wet and warm, and she softly cooed as she  
smeared the accumulating fluid  
around her yellow outer lips.

She  
became so entranced with herself that she did not hear a soft knock on  
her  
bedroom door, which slowly opened when Lisa did not respond.  
Maggie  
innocently peeked in.

"Whatcha doin' Lis?" Maggie asked, her  
eyes wide with curiosity.

Embarrassment and pangs of guilt seized Lisa  
instantaneously, and her hand  
snatched away from her snatch as she snapped to  
attention, caught red-handed  
by her younger sister.

"Oh! Maggie!  
Uhh... I was just... I mean I was... Can't you knock before  
coming in?" Lisa  
finally stuttered as she yanked her nightgown over herself,  
trying to  
suppress her raging hormones which kept her normal  
sensibilities  
subdued.

"I _did_ knock." Maggie told  
her.

"Umm... sorry, Maggie, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Lisa  
responded,  
blushing. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I woke up and I  
couldn't sleep." Maggie said, approaching the bed.

Lisa shifted  
nervously. She was still very aroused, and very uncomfortable.

She feared that her nightgown might settle between her legs, and  
become  
soaked with the fruits of her labor, a scenario which would leave her  
with a  
great deal to explain.

"Well, what would you like to do? We can  
talk, or we could play Monopoly or  
something..." Lisa suggested.

"What  
were you doing when I came in?" Maggie inquired innocently. "You  
looked like  
you were having fun..."

Lisa began to squirm. She'd been found out, and  
by her younger sister! She  
quickly began to weigh her  
options...

"Well, it's just something that girls can do when they're  
older." she  
explained, hoping to use bland generalities to disinterest  
her.

"What's it called?" Maggie asked. Lisa hesitated.

"It's  
called masturbation." she said calmly.

"How do you do it?" she  
wondered.

"I really can't explain that, Maggie."  
Lisa told her. "It's just something  
that you learn when you get  
older."

"Show me how, Lis, please?" Maggie begged. A look of pure shock  
flashed  
across Lisa's face.

"I  
can't, Maggie, really. You're too young..." she explained, the  
words  
stumbling from her mouth, but Maggie wasn't satisfied.

"I'll ask  
Mommy when she gets home then." Maggie told her matter-of-factly.

Lisa  
knew she'd been cornered. She could either tell her no, and hope that  
she  
forgets all about it, she could change the subject entirely. Both  
resulted in  
a high probability that Marge would finding out about her  
behavior which  
would raise more than a few difficult questions. She could  
outright bribe her  
not to say anything, but that would only delay answering  
the question.  
Alternatively, she could comply with her sister's request  
under the provision  
that the instructional session be kept between them.  
Maggie looked away for  
a few seconds, as if resolving to inquire about this  
masturbation thing when  
Marge came home.

"Well..." Lisa stated falteringly. "I guess you're never too young to learn.  
I'll  
teach you if you want me to, but this is just between us, okay?"

"Okay!  
I love sister secrets." she bubbled, her eyes lighting up.

Lisa scooted  
to one side of the bed and motioned for Maggie to sit opposite  
her. Maggie  
jumped onto the bed and sat down cross-legged, facing her  
sister.

"The  
first thing you need to remember is that masturbation is something you  
do in  
private just for fun, and you don't do it in public or when lots of  
people  
are around. You don't want to do it when Mom or Homer or Bart is  
around, or at least awake, because you don't want them to catch you doing it.  
Masturbating isn't bad for you unless you do it alot. Okay?" Lisa asked.

Maggie nodded eagerly.

"Now, pull up your nighty." Lisa told her  
nervously. The entire situation  
had her virtually shaking with nerves,  
embarrassment, and an odd feeling of  
excitement. Lisa drew her nightgown up  
to her tummy, and Maggie did the  
same, revealing her delicate pre-pubescent  
mound in all its hairless glory.  
She could feel her younger sister's eager  
eyes looking at her own pussy,  
which made her uncomfortable, but she was not  
unaware of a certain eroticism  
involved in what they were  
doing.

"Next, take your fingers and touch your private parts very  
softly." Maggie  
watched her older sister run her stubby fingers over her  
lightly haired  
mound. She took her own hand and carefully stroked her fingers  
across her  
silky pubic region.

"That makes me feel funny." giggled  
Maggie as she tried it again. "It kind  
of tickles inside."  
Lisa nodded gently.

"That's what it's supposed to do. Just relax and  
tickle your cunny." Lisa  
said, as she watched her sister follow her  
instructions. She found a growing  
excitement brewing and swallowed, not  
wanting to consider the ramifications.

"This is fun!" Maggie cooed,  
clumsily covering her crotch with light touches.

"Now, if there's  
anywhere you feel you want to touch, or a special way you  
want to touch  
yourself, go ahead and try it. The whole point is to make your  
body feel as  
good as you can." Lisa accentuated her remark by rubbing her  
thighs and  
tracing the outer lips of her labia. To Maggie's surprise, a bead  
of moisture  
was slowly running down her older sister's lips.

"Are you peeing?" Maggie  
asked, rather confused by the slow discharge.

"No,  
Maggie.  
This is a special liquid your cunny makes when you make it feel  
good long  
enough. It makes you wet so it's easier to do." Maggie looked  
down at her dry  
mound, and leaned forward to look at the fluid produced by  
Lisa's pussy. Lisa  
stopped petting herself, allowing her to get a proper  
view. Maggie boldly  
reached out her hand and ran it across her sister's  
lips, making her  
jump.

"Maggie!" Lisa cried as Maggie's palm rubbed her. The sensation  
was  
incredible, and she found that the experience had only made her even  
wetter.  
Maggie looked curiously at the gooey fluid on her hand, rubbing it  
between  
her fingers. She put her hand back between her own legs, and wiped  
the  
substance on her own labia. Seemingly satisfied, Maggie leaned back  
and  
returned to gently petting herself.

"Why can't I make any of that  
stuff come out of my cunny?" Maggie wondered,  
sounding cheated. "Maybe I'm  
just no good at this."

"Well, I don't think you're old enough yet." Lisa  
explained. "Besides, it  
takes practice."

"How  
old were you the first time your cunny got wet?" her sister asked.

"I  
don't remember, Maggie.  
It just happens." Lisa answered.

"Could you try to make my cunny do that?  
I don't know what to do." Maggie  
pleaded, furthering her invitation by  
pulling her hand away from her crotch  
and leaning back on the  
mattress.

"Maggie, no... It's all about making yourself feel good." Lisa  
protested.

"Please, Lis? You know where to touch me."  
she begged.

Lisa looked at her sister's tender young slit for a moment,  
waiting for  
stimulation. Her aroused state made the decision easier than it  
otherwise  
might have been. She reached out tentatively, and softly touched  
her  
sister's silky virgin skin. Maggie jumped, but settled  
quickly.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" Lisa  
asked.

"Yeah, that feels good, Lis!" Maggie sighed.

Slowly and  
gently, Lisa covered Maggie's pubic region with feathery touches,  
taking care  
to touch her sister's soft yellowy-pink lips. Maggie giggled,  
cooed, and  
sighed in delight. Both were becoming increasingly aroused from  
the  
experience, and Lisa was positively sopping wet, her fluids drooling onto  
the  
sheets between her legs.

"Ooh!" Lisa exclaimed as Maggie reached up and  
began to reciprocate Lisa's  
soft ministrations on her older sister's mound.  
Lisa deftly slid a finger  
between her sensitive lips, and Maggie began to  
squirm.

Maggie gasped when at last a small amount of her juices seeped  
forth to her  
delight. Before long, Maggie's little pussy became slick under  
her sister's  
fingertips.

Lisa told her to sit up, and Maggie  
reluctantly took her slick hand from her  
sister's mound. They resumed their  
previous positions on the bed, and Maggie  
rubbed their shared fluids against  
her labial lips.

"Okay, slowly rub your cunny." Lisa stroked her hand up  
and down her sopping  
wet pussy, and Maggie followed suit, reveling in the  
sensations she was  
getting.

"Now gently slide a finger into it. Don't  
push it too hard, and stop if it  
hurts." Lisa watched one of Maggie's fingers  
dive between the folds of her  
virgin lips, and she did the same.  
Lisa began to slide her finger in and out  
of her snatch, and Maggie imitated  
her every step of the way. Both began to  
moan and gasp in  
delight.

Lisa watched her little sister masturbating in front of her, and  
the sight  
was more than she could stand. She plunged two fingers into her  
pussy and  
she began to buck her hips as she shuddered in orgasm. A few  
seconds later,  
Maggie tensed, a finger buried inside her cunny. Her little  
sister's first  
climax, or at least, as close as she would get for a few  
years.

Both of them collapsed on the bed, their hands and thighs covered  
in goo and  
sweat. They lay silent for several minutes, reeling in the  
sensations, until  
a car could be heard in the driveway outside.  
Lisa quickly opened the  
window, and Maggie grabbed a nearby towel, wiping  
herself off and throwing it  
to her sister. Lisa grabbed it and quickly  
toweled the goo from her crotch,  
throwing the towel onto the pile of clothes  
from the day before.  
Both of  
them adjusted their pajamas and tried to relax as best they could as  
Marge  
tapped on the door and poked her head into the room.

"What are  
you kids still doing up?" she wondered, walking in.

"We're having a  
slumber party!" Lisa told her.

"Just the two of you?" Marge asked  
quizzically.

"Sure."  
Maggie said. Marge smiled.

"Well, okay, but don't stay up too late, even  
though it's a Friday night."

"Yes, Mom." they replied as she kissed them  
both good night and left the  
room, closing the door behind her.

Maggie  
and Lisa sighed in relief, and hugged each other warmly.

"Could we have a  
slumber party again next week?" Maggie wondered.

FINIS


	4. Bart and Marge Simpson and their dog

WARNING: This story includes graphic nudity and beastiality between a  
minor  
cartoon character and his willing pet. You have been  
warned.

Fourth in a series of non-sequential stories.

And now, let  
the story begin...

"Ahh..." Bart sighed as the muscles in his tense, nude  
body relaxed. He  
enjoyed the simple excercise of coming home from school and  
taking a dump.

The twelve year old pubescent boy looked thoughtfully at the pile of clothes  
at his feet. He liked to strip before taking the throne,  
it kept his clothes  
out of the way and it just plain felt good. His mind  
turned toward what to  
do for the afternoon. Lisa had a doctor's appointment,  
and so Marge had  
taken Maggie with her, giving him the run of the house until  
around 5:00.

Deciding he was done, Bart reached over and unrolled a strip  
of toilet paper  
from the dispenser, folding it a few times, and reached back  
to wipe his  
butt. He went to repeat the procedure, but only pulled three  
sheets of paper  
from the roll before the last piece pulled from the core.

"Aw,  
man!" Bart grumbled, getting to his feet. He knelt in front of the  
sink, and  
opened the cabinet door beneath it.

"D'oh!" he cried as he looked inside  
only to find that the space usually  
reserved for toilet paper was empty.  
Rising to his feet, he opened the  
bathroom door and stepped into the  
hallway.

"There's gotta be a roll in the hall closet..." Bart figured,  
and strolled  
down the hall, enjoying the feel of the air against his skin.  
Opening the  
closet, he found salvation at his fingertips, as an unopened  
multipack of  
Charmin sat on the bottom shelf. He opened it and pulled out a  
roll, closed  
the closet door, and turned back toward the bathroom. He tossed  
the roll  
into the air and caught it a few times as he walked back toward the  
john,  
until on the fourth toss he bobbled the catch, and the toilet paper  
went  
rolling down the hall. To his dismay, it began to bounce down the steps  
to  
the first floor.

"Whoops..." he muttered as he chased after it.  
Reaching the bottom of the  
stairs, he found Santa's Little Helper waiting  
there to greet him.

"Hey, boy." Bart said to him, patting his head. "Seen  
my toilet paper?" SLH  
merely looked at him as Bart dropped to his hands and  
knees, looking around  
and behind the plant stand, then crawling over to the  
hat stand on the other  
side of the door.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, finding  
the roll. Backing up so that he could pick up  
the roll, he pushed his bottom  
back toward Santa's Little Helper's face.

Curious, the dog brought his nose closer to his master's butt and  
lightly  
sniffed. Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue and gave the yellow  
valley an  
exploratory lick.

"Woah!" Bart yelled, jumping up in shock  
from the wet probe.  
SLH leapt back,  
frightened by the response.  
Bart was flooded by a myriad of unfamiliar and  
confusing sensations, and he  
became aware that his penis had jumped to a  
semi-erect position. Indeed, his  
whole crotch and butt tingled from the  
experience.

For a long moment, he just stood there, trying to make sense of what had just  
happened. Had his dog just done what he thought he had? Bart had to  
admit  
the sensation was not unpleasant. Curious at the response it provoked,  
Bart  
looked at his faithful friend.

"Do that again, boy!" Bart asked  
him, turning and bending over slightly.  
Santa's Little Helper cautiously  
trotted over, sniffed him, and greeted his  
master's anus with four slow licks  
with his warm, wet, rough tongue, each one  
sending a dizzying rush of  
pleasure up his back. Bart's tool was standing at  
complete attention now, and  
his pet gently nuzzled the side of his master's  
bare leg for  
approval.

"Good boy, good boy." Bart praised his dog as he woozily sat  
down on the  
stairs, legs spread, reeling from the unbelieveable waves of  
pleasure  
rippling through him. He lovingly stroked the fur on his dog's head  
for a  
time, before setting his hands on the steps.

Santa's Little  
Helper sniffed up the inside of Bart's thigh, which sent even  
more confusing  
signals to the pleasure center of his brain. Reaching Bart's  
crotch, he again  
brandished his tongue and flicked it against the side of his  
erect  
penis.

That unexpected action lit Bart's mind on fire, and all he could  
think to do  
was praise him as his mind swam. Another one, two, three, four  
licks slapped  
across his sensitive glans and he felt like he would explode  
from the stabs  
of ecstacy that his pet's tongue was giving him. Never in his  
wildest dreams  
had he imagined that any girl could give him such pleasure,  
let alone his own  
dog!

"Good boy! Good boy! Good boy!" Bart squeaked,  
shakily rubbing Santa's  
Little Helper's side before leaning back against the  
steps, quaking. In  
response, the dog roughly licked Bart's scrotum and  
nuzzled his crotch,  
tickling his shaft with his whiskers.

When his  
master did not attend to him, the pup jumped up, putting his front  
paws on  
Bart's hips and leaning over him. Gently, he licked Bart's cheek.  
Bart  
lethargically petted Santa's Little Helper's side.

As  
much as Bart wanted to continue, the front stairs were uncomfortable, not  
to  
mention less than private.  
If anyone would come in the door, or even look  
in the window, they would have  
no difficulty watching him playing with his  
dog. He sat up, and SLH jumped  
back.

"C'mon boy, let's go upstairs and have some fun, okay?" Bart asked  
eagerly,  
turning and climbing the stairs, gesturing for him to  
follow.

The pair entered Bart's room. Bart closed the door behind them,  
and pulled  
down the windowshade.  
Then, Bart dropped to his hands and knees, once again  
presenting himself to  
his faithful friend. Santa's Little Helper walked up  
behind him, and once  
again eagerly pushed his tongue against Bart's tender  
anus.

"Ohhh,  
good boy." Bart praised, turning and laying on the floor. "Now lick  
my  
pee-pee."  
The dog brought his muzzle to his master and again curled his  
pink tongue  
against Bart's yellow head. He felt his shaft contract, and a  
glob of precum  
oozed out, only to be swept up by his pup's rough tongue, a  
strand of the  
sticky fluid stringing from his slit to the dog's lips.

Santa's Little  
Helper stopped abruptly, and backed off. He sat down and  
curled his head back  
to his own crotch. Bart could see his pet's own bright  
pink penis extending  
from its protective sheath. Curious, and suddenly  
feeling guilty at the  
one-sidedness of the exchange, Bart crawled over to the  
dog.

"Good  
boy." Bart told him as he stroked his fur lower and lower down his  
side,  
until his hand curled around his pet's foreskin. He softly massaged  
the dog's  
balls and stroked his sheath. Slowly, the tubelike tip of its head  
crept out.  
Santa's Little Helper jerked when Bart gently touched it, but  
deciding that  
his master meant no harm, let him pet it for several seconds.

Looking  
down at his own genitals, Bart could see a huge amount of his own  
clear fluid  
trickling down the side of his pee-pee.  
Santa's Little Helper  
seemed to realize this too, as he bent down and licked  
his shaft clean.

Bart again laid back, his legs spread, and let his dog  
pleasure him. After a  
few flicks of the tongue, Bart lifted his legs into the  
air, exposing his  
entire crotch, from his tan anus to his pink-twinged yellow  
glans. The  
greyhound briefly ran his tongue over Bart's boycunt, gave his  
loose scrotum  
a lick, and ran his tongue up the underside of his cock. Then,  
SLH stepped  
between his legs, and again began to lick his master's face.

Bart  
could feel the sticky mixture of saliva and both his of their precum  
against  
his face, but he could also feel something else.  
The fur of Santa's  
Little Helper's belly was rubbing against his penis as he  
breathed.

Almost instinctively, Bart bucked his hips, which produced yet  
another  
amazing sensation. Pushing his rear up against Santa's Little Helper,  
Bart  
could feel his pet's canine pee-pee rub against his anus as his own  
pee-pee  
stroked against his fur. The dog wasn't sure what to think of the  
action,  
but Bart put his arms around him and hugged him. SLH responded by  
licking  
his face.

Bart  
could feel his cock rubbing a slick of precum against his pet's belly,  
and he  
felt an orgasm beginning to well up deep inside.  
He pushed his butt  
against his faithful friend again, and felt his entire  
body tighten. Santa's  
Little Helper whimpered. Bart couldn't believe it - his  
own dog was making  
him cum!

Bart pushed against him again, and blew  
his wad. He fired spurt after spurt  
between his skin and SLH's fur. Confused  
and a little scared, the dog  
struggled to get free, which only heightened  
Bart's pleasure as he rubbed  
himself against Santa's Little Helper's  
fur.

At last, Santa's Little Helper pulled free.  
Bart could see the large puddle  
of semen on his tummy, the creamy goo still trickling out of his spent penis.  
He could also see the slick on his dog's  
belly that brought him off.

Slowly, the pup padded back to Bart's side,  
and gave a tender lick to his  
master's slimy shaft. Bart reached up and  
petted his friend.

"Good boy!" he told him, running the fingers of his  
other hand through the  
puddle on his stomach absent-mindedly. After awhile,  
Bart led his faithful  
pet out of the room and cleaned him up. Leaving him  
with a doggie biscuit,  
he went back to the bathroom and showered.

Half  
an hour later, Bart laid on his bed, thumbing through an old issue  
of  
Radioactive Man, Santa's Little Helper napping quietly at the foot of  
the  
bed. The front door opened, and Marge walked in.

"Bart! We're  
home!" his mother called out. Bart looked at his puppy on  
the  
floor.

"Shh!" he told him, smiling, when Marge's voice again  
drifted upstairs.

"Bart, what's this roll of toilet paper doing down  
here?" she wondered.

FINIS


End file.
